Lesser of Five Evils
by Opalaisha
Summary: X-over JLA. The combined evil metahumans are falling together onto the superheroes of Earth. The side of good is beginning to lose numbers. Will they be able to survive? Read and find out! Also review.


_**Disclaimer**_

Teen Titans DC Comics

Justice League Unlimited DC Comics

This is a AU story between the superheroes of the planet Earth, including the Teen Titans and the Justice League. This takes place after the final seasons of both shows. The all-time villian in this is going to be _ *thought I'd tell you ;)*, the combinings of the evil forces from both DC universes.

_**Prologue**_

_An evil thought,_

_May or May not break bones,_

_But an evil thought,_

_can and does break hearts,_

Long violet locks molded around frail shoulders like a blanket, cascading down, over a black satin dress. Pupiless eyes, frozen with rage, searched the darkness for a means of escape.

Tala, the great sorceress, had been captured by Dr. Fate after her plan failed to cause The Spectre to go on a rampage and destroy the city. The loathsome Justice League foiled her plans for returning to the physical realm.

Fists tightened, and jaw clenched, she recalled back the last few seconds of her life when Lex Luthor had knocked her out, and she found herself trapped in a device. A device that would use her cosmic powers to bring back his ''imaginary friend''. Braniac. A ghost of a smile lit up her face, however.

With her last breath, she manipulated her powers to grasp the life force of the deceased Darkseid, and with her death - the terrible tyrant was teleported from Limbo right to the face of her killer.

Her optimism was crushed when she came back to reality. She was imprisoned. Trapped forever in a crystal ball.

Tears started to drop in rivers down her cheekbones as the cold truth tore her to shreds, and she fell. Crumbled in darkness, the only sounds heard being her sobs of pain.

**Titans Tower - May 1st, 2011**

Beast Boy lolled in the comfort of his room, lazing the day away – night patrol had been grim for the past few nights, especially since he'd by some cruel twist of fate been paired with Raven who was even more sarcastic and cold than usual these days on patrol. At least now with the honorary titans constantly dropping by for their chance at fame. They had an extra pair of hands for patrol, and that meant he had been able to get out of a fourth consecutive night with Raven.

That was why his door swinging open and Raven practically hurling him out bed came as such a shock, he morphed into a cat to keep moving swifter and then switched back to his human form as he arrived in the lounge, evidently the last titan there.

Titans East, had evidently made plans for a visit today. Bumblebee, Mas y Menos, and Aqualad were amongst the others who were staring intently at the TV screen. Where was Speedy?

Still pondering this, his eyes scanned upwards towards the television, to see the legendary heroes starring. Superman, Batman, Wonderwoman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl. Also there was an african woman in orange, whom he didn't recognize, and coincidentally Speedy's mentor, Green Arrow.

He walked over, dumbfounded to join the others.

"Are you sure you have no idea where he is?" asked Robin, a hint of hysteria in his voice. It was directed at Green Arrow.

"Sorry son, Roy vanished when he left his tower to reach my place. I went to investigate, but all I found was this." He held up Speedy's signature bright yellow bow.

"Are you certain that you just did not find him? People do not just vanish. Friend Speedy could be in danger, so go out there and look." said Starfire, frantic with worry over missing friend. Raven placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Starfire, we've been looking around the clock for him but we found nothing. No signs of a battle. None of his arrows had been shot. We're at a loss", said Superman begrudgingly.

"Not a prob, we'll go look for hi-" started Cyborg.

"No. I just found something," interruped J'ohn from a computer in the background of the screen, grasping the attention of everyone, "you must be there to defend your city. We, at the Watch Tower have been keeping trace indications of all crimes with a 500 meter diameter of West City. According to this, strange happenings have been going on around the city's border.

"Wait! We're getting updated reports. One moment." the attention of all the veteran heroes of the league were diverted. All that could be seen were their backs as they crowded J'ohn in the background.

"Aqualad, when was the last time you saw Speedy? When did he leave?" asked Raven.

Pulling him out of his train of thought, he turned his gaze to her. "He left about a week ago. Arrow's mansion is supposed to be a three day drive. Bumblebee gave him specific orders to check in once he reached there. After the third day, we tried to reach him on his communicator but nothing went through. I suspect it was destroyed."

Starfire and Bumblebees' faces dropped at the word. Everyone turned to Robin.

"Ok Titans, we need to-"

"Hey guys, we got something to show you", said Flash, as the screen showed a stealthfully taken photo of the people that never thought they'd see again.

Eyes wide, and pulse quickening, the titans watched as the silhouettes of Madame Rouge, Missure Malah, and a brain on a pedestal stared back at them.

"Thats impossible. We froze them back in his Paris Base with the rest of the Brotherhood of Evil."

"Well you may want to rethink that", said Batman condescendingly to his apprentice, as the screen returned to the watchtower. He continued, "They've been busting the most highly guarded prisons... they were very careful to hide their tracks", he added the last part with a grimace.

"What could he be doing that for?" asked Hawkgirl, crossing her arms.

"To gain power for the Brotherhood", said Beast Boy, quiet up until now. Every pair of eyes turned to the changeling - his head bowed and fists clenched. "When I was in the Doom Patrol, we fought against the Brain lots of times, and each time we beat him... I would learn more about him. He wants to rule the world but", he tightened his jaw, "Mento would always be there to save the day.

"If the Brotherhood of Evil is back, where are they? Where is the Doom Patrol?" he questioned, his voice growing louder. An eyebrow rose above lavender eyes, as Raven surveyed and felt out his growing tension.

"Beast Boy, calm down. I'm sure they're two steps ahead of us" said Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"In any case, we have to find Speedy. That is our first priority." said Superman authoritively.

"What about...?" started Beast Boy, but Superman raised his hand with a smile. "We will continue to monitor the Brotherhood's movements and will keep you informed. Watchtower Out."

The screen faded into darkness.

A devastated sigh escaped BumbeBee's lips as she flopped onto the black leather couch and rested her forehead on her palms. "Where could he be?" she questioned to herself quietly.

"Speedy pobres, tenemos que encontrarlo ahora. Mas y Menos va a salvar a nuestro amigo!" declared the twins, raising the joined hands together with a triumphant smile. However, they were both lost when they saw the others faces.

Aqualad forced a smile. "Thanks for the optimism you guys, but... uhhh... I don't know." he said monotonely.

Starfire, sitting on the floor next to Bee, lifted her head. "And we are sure that he hasn't reached the Green Arrow's dwelling? After all, he is at the tower of watching."

Normally, the tameranian's naïve, kind accent would bring a smile to his face, but not now - Robin replied, "The odds of it are bad Star. Arrow would have known."

"Well guys... crap, well we gotta do something. The Justice League is good, but they're always busy. We have to do what we can to help. Staying here aint gonna bring Speedy back" announced Cyborg. This, in turn, caused BumbleBee to lose it as tears began to spill. The image of the broken yellow bow fresh in her mind.

"Karen, we can't allow oursevles to weaken", said Raven, using Bumblebee's real name. "Speedy is a very... tough guy. I'm sure he's fine. If the Brotherhood is around, then doesn't it seem likely that he would hide and cover his tracks to avoid being found?" Everyone absorbed this, and this at least uplifted their spirits.

"Heh, after all. I did train him", added Cyborg, crossing his arms with a smirk. BumbleBee eyes reached his, forgetting her feeling of inadequacy. She smiled back. "Thanks guys."

"I'm with Cy, we have to go find him", said Robin, surprising everyone.

"But Rob, that's Batman. You really wanna go against his word?" asked Cyborg, eyebrows quirked.

Robin followed with a laugh. "Trust me, he already knows... Titans, pack up. We're heading to West City."

Full of renewed energy, the entire group walked through the many hallways of the tower, talking amongst themselves. Carrying their baggage. Smiling and laughing, to the Hangar bay. That is until they reached there and saw the T-ship.

**/Sweatdrop**

"Uhhh hehe, who's coming with me in the T-car?" Cyborg asked.

**End of Prologue**

_Alright peeps. Be brutally honest. Is it bad? Lol, I haven't been writing much lately and I'm sorry for aht. Lol. So much has been going on, you know? But now, things have settled at least a little bit and I can get some leisurely writing updated. For those of you that liked my piece, 'Nevermore, Again'. The 12th chapter is on the way to being done... after /ahem almost two years. Haha. _

_Anyway, please leave me some POSITIVE reviews and constructive cricism. No NEGATIVE comments, no one likes those. Don't hurt my feelings. Lol. Laterz!_

_Opalaisha out!_


End file.
